


About quizzes and summit meetings

by DonnadelLago



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnadelLago/pseuds/DonnadelLago
Summary: Zuko likes to think that he’s good at education. Katara finds his methods very helpful and enlightening.





	About quizzes and summit meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. No profit is made by this story. I just really love these characters.

**About quizzes and summit meetings**

Zuko was walking back to his bedroom after a refreshing morning meditation. His stride had a certain buoyancy to it that was not very common to the young Firelord. Passing through the maze of corridors leading to his room, his mind was racing. He wanted to get to their bed before she'd wake up. He wanted to slip himself right next to her, find her naked body warm from sleep and her skin tight and soft against the blood red silken sheets. He could vividly imagine the curve of her hip as she rested on her side, breaths coming deep and slow, her eye-lashes resting softly on her cheek, her long locks fanned out across the pillow… He squeezes his eyes tightly as he shook his head from side to side trying (and failing) to push those thoughts away until he was actually next to her. His pace quickened and he figured that his morning meditation might not have been as successful as he thought in pacifying his spirit.

As Zuko was nearing the tall double door, his heartbeat quickened and he could not push the grin off his face as he finished listing the things he wanted to do to her. He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, poking his head in tentatively. When he laid his eyes on the bed, his smile faded when he found her sitting on her side of the bed, resting on a wall of pillows, dressed in her silk robe (_ dressed? _) and reading a long scroll that was spread open, reaching from her hands to her feet. His entire body slumped, with delicious tension slipping away.

Katara spared only a fleeting glance at him - "Oh, your back", saying nonchalantly, as she brought her eyes back to her scroll. Zuko was beyond disappointed, but he wouldn't let this mess up his plans. He was a trained warrior, a skilled diplomat, the head of the Firenation! Improvisation and problem solving were his day-to-day activities. This was just a minor setback. Grinning again, he slowly started to make his way to the foot of the bed, "you're up early.." he purred as he took off his boots and started to crawl on all four towards her, talking the scroll away from her hands, placing himself between her legs and pressing his body weight on her as he kissed her. Squirming underneath him, Katara pushed his torso away and broke the kiss, "I was reading that!" she said with mild irritation, but already he could see her cheeks turning slightly red, betraying her scolding tone. "I can think of much more entertaining things we could do right now", Zuko said as he lazily rolled his hips into her. Katara released a soft whimper as he moved, but quickly corrected herself, bringing back ferocity to her gaze, "this is important Zuko! I have to learn all of the 76 laws and articles regarding Earth-Kingdom-Firenation post-war settlements and the new International laws of passage by next week's international summit meeting if I want to be respected as Firelady and not be treated as just a sim.." Zuko cut her off with a forceful kiss that almost knocked the air out of her lungs. When they broke off the kiss this time, she was panting.

"No one will think anything but what an amazing woman you are. You don't need to prove anything. Especially after the way you negotiated a complete new trade plan with the Northern AND Southern Water Tribes last Spring", said Zuko as he rested his head on his hand, playing with one of her locks with his other hand.

"Zuko, this is not a joke! I want to be respected as your political equal! You were there in the first peace negotiation meetings; you know what was agreed upon. I, on the other hand, have to prepare, so I'll know what we're revising", by now her torso was twisted away from him, trying to reach the scroll, but he was still trapping her with his hips pressed directly onto hers. Her irritation was just amusing him and he was feeling more playful as she went on struggling.

"OK, you know what? Why don't I help you study? Let's see what you already know" He reached for the scroll, staying on top of her, and put it by his side, "First law, regarding ethnic Firenation repatriates returning from Earth-Kingdom territories".

"Ethnic Firenation repatriates returning from Earth-Kingdom territories are entitled to a complete reintegration assistance for them and their family members… Ha!" Katara opened her mouth slightly as she felt a finger push into her. She was completely unaware, while she was talking, of Zuko's hand slowly creeping down between their bodies and reaching her center, opening her robe under her sash. He couldn't believe how wet she was.

"Assistance for them and their family members..", his tone was neutral, as if she'd forgotten the remaining part of a phrase and repeating the last section would refresh her memory.

"..A-assistance for them and their family members with.. provided transportation from a then-Firenation-colony.. Ahh.. to a Greeting Center and a one-time grant of.. 50 Firenation silver pieces per member of a single family.. b-before relocating to their pre-colonial region or... Mmm.. to the rehabilitation-project in the new industrial settlements… particularly in the case of older colonies, where the number of generations away from the mainland is higher than two", her voice was coming out breathy and her eyes were squeezed shut. Zuko was pumping his middle finger into her slowly while she spoke. The deeper he reached, curling his finger and stroking her frontal wall, the more she grinded her hips to his hand.

"Good..", he said in faux kindness, his expression smug and lustful, "and what is our position on families of mixed Firenation and Earth-Kingdom heritage?".

"Families and individuals of mixed heritage are entitled.. AH!" Zuko added another finger, pressing his palm on her clit – now moving his body in the same rhythm as his hand. "They are entitled to a Firenation nationality and will be subject to all the laws and benefits as any Firenation citizen!" Katara was raising her voice, as if she was trying to get the sentence out before losing the ability to speak anymore..

"Very good, Katara", Zuko was noticing that her body was getting hotter; her muscles were almost crushing his fingers – He knew she was getting close. He was breathing heavily himself, this becoming much more than a little tease; just imagining himself buried inside of her, instead of his hand, was driving him slowly over the edge. Katara clung to his body, pressing her forehead to his and angling her hips towards him even more, to give him as much access as possible.

They started moving faster, beads of sweat forming on both of their brows. "Now what are the conditions needed from the Earth-Kingdom to assure Firenation-colonies disintegration and relocation to the Firenation or the Republic Nations territory?" His voice was strained, speaking to her ear with eyes closed.

" –Safe passage and peaceful cooperation with Firenation and the Republic Nations soldiers!" Katara was moaning this phrase loudly with her arms wrapped around his neck and back, trying to get him even closer.

"Do we promise fair treatment to citizens of all nations passing through our borders?"

"Yes!"

"Do we promise to keep commerce routes open with all nations?"

"Yes!"

"Do we promise to cooperate extensively to rebuild our relationships with all nations?"

"YES!"

"Am I making you come?"

"Oh Spirits, Zuko! Yes, yes, yes!"

Her entire body began to spasm as she threw her head back and moaned something that sounded like his name. She slowly relaxed her body, breathing heavily and making those sweet post-orgasmic moans Zuko liked so much. He found it hard to pull out his fingers, with her muscles still so tight around him. When he finally managed, he looked at her heavily lidded eyes, making a show of bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean from her juices.

"I have to say… _ lick... _ You answered everything correctly, even under such", he looked down at their position, his tongue lingering just a moment longer on the top of his middle finger, "unusual circumstances…"

"Hmm.." She giggled softly, "and I have to say, this is not a very bad way to be quizzed on the political positions of the Firenation".

They both chuckled a bit and as their breathing calmed down, Zuko reached down to kiss her tenderly. Katara shifted a bit beneath him and he allowed her to roll him on his back as she straddled him. Once on top, she started trailing warm kisses down his jaw and neck while opening the sash to his tunic, revealing his toned chest. Lowering herself again, she continued that trail with open mouthed kisses down to his nipples, upper abs, then lower abs, biting and nibbling the soft skin from time to time, just to remind him of whom he's dealing with. Now dangerously close to where he's been aching for her during that "quiz" (or if he'd be honest with himself, since his morning meditation), he felt her pulling at the string holding his pants together.

"Now.. _ kiss _ .. I think.. _ kiss _.. It's your turn to recite a few of the Southern Water Tribe trade agreements with the Firenation…".

FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a repost from a story I posted on FF yeaaaaars ago. I took the liberty to tweak it a bit and put it in an overall better shape.
> 
> I recently rewatched Atla again and as expected, the inevitable feels are bubbling up again.. Oh, and I just realized I posted this story exactly 7 years and 12 days ago!! October is apparently my Zutara Feels Month. (Oct' 21st, 2019)
> 
> Anyway, bellow are my original notes: 
> 
> Hi everybody! What you just read, if anyone's reading this anyway, is more of an experiment than anything else. I'm not a writer, but I was advised to write because I have a severe case of Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome (you can check what that is if you type "Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome" on the Urban Dictionary search engine). My friend, who studied psychology, said that by writing fanfiction, I wouldn't be reading so much fanfiction and that would help to get my ATLA dependency out of my system.
> 
> We'll see about that.
> 
> Anyway…. I hope I'll get my AWS under control, and if not? Maybe whoever reads this is just like me, and we can both feel a bit better that we're not the only ones who'd really prefer a world where you can bend a water surf in the ocean.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
